


Keep Your Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Medic #2, Medic - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pyro - Freeform, Someone Else's OC, owlymedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fix based on characters created by Owly (owlymedics.tumblr.com).<br/>This work was originally posted to my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owlymedic's Pyro headcanon and Medic OC](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6506) by owlymedics. 



> I’ve just really started to play TF2, and I’ve started to follow a little bit of the fandom on tumblr. And then I found owlymedics and fell in love with her OC (Medic 2) and her headcanon for Pyro.
> 
> I’ve been wanted to write more fanfiction for a while now, and decided to write a short story using owly’s characters! I hope I do them justice ^-^

It had been a long, hard day for team BLU at 2fort. The RED team had acquired some new weapons, and had spent most of the day dominating the BLUs. Pyro lay in her bed, tossing and turning, the tingly feeling of respawn still seeping through her bones. She had died far too many times that day, but it was no matter. BLU would get them back in the next round.

It wasn’t just the tingling or the stiff, scratchy feel of the sheets against her scarred skin that was keeping her awake. She could hear the harsh sound of German from across the base as one Medic reprimanded the other. Little 2 hadn’t done very well that day; he was still skittish in battle and the older Medic would not sympathize with his lack of training. Eventually, the yelling faded, and all was silent except for the soft hum of crickets and wind moving through the trees.

Pyro was just about asleep when she heard a soft knock at her door. A familiar head poked around the entrance, and even in the moonlight she could see that 2’s eyes were rimmed in red, presumably from crying.

“Pyro?” he whispered, so soft that you couldn’t distinguish his accent. “Are you avake?”

She sat up and brushed her fire-red hair out of her eyes, and gestured for 2 to enter the room. He slipped inside and closed the door gently behind himself. He was still wearing his bloodstained clothes from the battle, minus his heavy work boots.

Pyro patted the edge of the bed and 2 sat, his hands fidgeting in his lap. She didn’t ask him any questions as she helped him out of his soiled jacket and handed him a pillow from the side of the bed. Eventually , as she was setting into the bed again, she spoke. Her voice was quiet and raspy, and had a comforting tone to it.

“Now, sleep. Okay?”

2 crawled under the covers and nodded in reply, letting Pyro run her fingers through his hair as he drifted off.

She sighed in relief as the little medic’s breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed. Turning over, she ignored the uncommon sound of breathing so close to her and fell into a deep sleep.

A while later, but still before first light, 2 awoke to a sharp intake of breath. Pyro was sitting straight up, her eyes wide and her breathing fast. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gathered her into a hug as she relaxed into his touch.

“Shhh… Pyro, it vas only a dream. Shhh… ”

She calmed as she collapsed into his chest, secure in his embrace. When she had finally gathered her wits, she unwrapped herself from his arms and looked up at him, his eyes soft and warm.

“S-sorry, 2. I don’t know what came over me. I guess it was just a bad dream.”

2 chuckled softly at her apology, and before she had a chance to say more, he leaned down and kissed her. Pyro tensed at the suddenness of the gesture, and then relaxed. She looped her arms around his neck as he slid his hands around her waist.

The fire-scarred girl let the endorphins wash over her, feeling happy for the first time in a long, long time.

The next time Pyro woke, the sun was streaming into her window and 2 was gone. She pulled on the oversized sweatshirt and fleece pants she wore to breakfast every morning, and slipped her mask over her face, the black rubber strangely comforting. She walked out of her room, confident that her identify was hidden.

Usually, she grabbed some food and ran back up to her room, where she could enjoy it alone. Nobody really noticed her in the mornings; they were all usually focused on plans for the day ahead. But this morning, as Pyro was scooping a smear of cream cheese for her bagel, Sniper came up next to her and whispered in her ear, disguising the gesture by grabbing a packet of marmite from a bowl.

“So, sheila, you and the little medic last night…?” He smirked, and Pyro could feel the blush rising under her mask.

“NHYPEHR!” Her mask muffled her surprise, but her cry was still audible. The taller man just smirked again.

“No worries, sheila. I’ll keep it to myself.”

Sniper walked off as Pyro stood, still in shock. She hoped the Australian could keep a secret. Walking though the mess hall, she noticed 2 sitting at the end of a table. Although he was left out of the conversation most of the time, he still made an effort to listen (and maybe to learn a little). Before she left, she caught his eye and gave him a small wave. The little medic smiled in reply and turned back to conversation.

It is for the best, she thought, that we all keep our secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writing student (actually, I’m a visual arts major at my high school and really only do ceramics), so there may be some errors. If you see something you really want to comment on, feel free to drop a little constructive criticism in a comment!
> 
> Owly (the awesome creator of Pyro and Medic 2) is here: http://owlymedics.tumblr.com/
> 
> The ask blog for Medic 2 is here: http://medic2.tumblr.com/


End file.
